ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Exiles
This is an idea for if The Transformers had continued on after The Rebirth. =Premise idea= After the events of The Rebirth, the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons wages on. =Possible Characters= Autobots Autobot Leader *Optimus Prime (reformatted into Omega Prime) - Freightliner COE Tractor Trailer **Apex Bomber - Assault Trailer Autobot Commanders Autobot City Commander *Ultra Magnus - Freightliner COE Car Carrier Headmaster *Fortress Maximus - Fortress / Battle Station **Cerebros - Fort Max's Head / Communication Center ***Spike Witwicky Targetmaster *Hot Rod (reformatted into Rodimus, without the Matrix) - Cybertronian Pontiac Firebird / Cybertronian RV Truck **Firebolt Female Autobot Commander *Elita One - Cybertronian Car Mini-Vehicles *Cliffjumper - Porsche 924 Turbo *Beachcomber - Dune Buggy *Cosmos - Capsule-like Spacecraft *Powerglide - A-10 Thunderbolt *Seaspray - Hovercraft *Warpath - M551 Sheridan tank *Wheelie - Cybertronian Car *Outback - Land Rover Defender *Pipes - Cab-Over-Engine Semi Truck Cab *Swerve - 4x4 Pickup Dinobots *Grimlock - Tyrannosaurus rex *Slag - Triceratops *Sludge - Apatosaurus *Snarl - Stegosaurus *Swoop - Pteranodon Miscellaneous Autobot Car *Jazz - Porsche 935 Turbo Air Guardian *Skyfire - VF-1 Valkyrie-styled Jet Autobot City *Metroplex - City / Battle Station / Robot Scientist *Perceptor - Microscope / Tank Defense Base *Omega Supreme - Rocket Defense Base Spy *Punch - Pontiac Fiero (characters transforms into a Decepticon named Counterpunch) Lieutenant Commander *Sky Lynx - Space Shuttle / Bird / Lynx Junkions *Wreck-Gar - Motorcycle (Leader) *Nancy Autobot Triple Changer *Springer - Attack Helicopter / Rocket Car Autobot Combiner Teams Aerialbots / Superion *Silverbolt - Concorde *Skydive - F-16 Fighting Falcon *Fireflight - F-4 Phantom *Slingshot - AV-8B Harrier *Air Raid - F-15 Eagle Protectobots / Defensor *Hot Spot - Blue Fire Engine *Blades - UH-1 Iroquois *Streetwise - Police modified Nissan 300ZX *Groove - Police Motorcycle *First Aid - Ambulance Technobots / Computron *Scattershot - Cybertronian Jet / Artillery Cannon *Lightspeed - Cybertronian Car *Strafe - Space fighter with twin heavy cannons *Nosecone - Drill tank *Afterburner - Cybertronian Speedbike Autobot Communicator *Blaster (reformatted into Twincast) - Boombox Autobot Mini-Cassettes *Eject - Blue robot / Microcassette *Ramhorn - Rhinoceros / Microcassette *Rewind - Black robot / Microcassette *Steeljaw - Lion / Microcassette Throttlebots *Goldbug - Volkswagen Beetle *Chase - Ferrari Testarossa *Freeway - Chevrolet Corvette *Rollbar - Jeep Wrangler *Searchlight - Ford RS200 *Wideload - Caterpillar 797B Dump Truck Autobot Headmasters *Arcee - Cybertronian Car **Daniel Witwicky *Brainstorm - Cybertronian Jet **Arcana *Chromedome - Cybertronian Car **Stylor *Hardhead - Cybertronian Tank **Duros *Highbrow - Cybertronian Helicopter **Gort Autobot Targetmasters *Kup - Cybertronian Pickup Truck **Recoil *Blurr - Cybertronian Car **Haywire *Crosshairs - Cybertronian ATV **Pinpointer *Sureshot - Dune Buggy **Spoilsport *Pointblank - Rocket Car **Peachmaker Decepticons Decepticon Leader *Galvatron - Laser Cannon Decepticon Commanders Military Operation Commander *Shockwave - Cybertronian Space Gun Headmaster *Scorponok - Scorpion / City **Lord Zarak Targetmaster *Cyclonus - Cybertronian Jet **Nightstick *Scourge - Cybertronian Flying Hovercraft **Fracas Jets *Dirge - Modified F-15 Eagle *Ramjet - Modified F-15 Eagle *Thrust - Modified VTOL F-15 Eagle Decepticon Communicator *Soundwave (reformatted into Soundblaster) - Microcassette Player Decepticon Mini-Cassettes *Ravage - Jaguar / Microcassette *Laserbeak - Condor / Microcassette *Rumble - Robot / Microcassette *Frenzy - Robot / Microcassette *Ratbat - Bat / Microcassette Miscellaneous Decepticon City *Trypticon - Tyrannosaurus rex / Battle Platform / City Decepticon Triple Changer *Astrotrain - Space Shuttle / D62 Steam Locomotive Six Changer *Sixshot - Jet / Armored Car / Rammign tank / Wolf / Laser Pistol / Winged Wolf (unofficial) Decepticon Combiner Teams Constructicons / Devastator *Scrapper - Front end Loader *Bonecrusher - Bulldozer *Hook - Crane Truck *Long Haul - Dump Truck *Mixmaster - Concrete Mixer *Scavenger - Excavator Stunticons / Menasor *Motormaster - Kenworth K100 *Drag Strip - Tyrrell P34 *Dead End - Porsche 928 *Breakdown - Lamborghini Countach *Wildrider - Ferrari 305 GTB Combaticons / Bruticus *Onslaught - Anti-Aircraft Truck *Blast Off - Space Shuttle *Vortex - UH-60 Black Hawk *Brawl - Leopard Tank *Swindle - Jeep Predacons / Predaking *Razorclaw - Lion *Rampage - Tiger *Divebomb - Eagle *Tantrum - Bull *Headstrong - Rhino Terrorcons / Abominus *Hun-Grrr - Two-headed Dragon *Blot - Mole Monster *Cutthroat - Pteranodon *Rippersnapper - Bipedal Shark *Sinnertwin - Orthus Decepticon Headmasters *Weirdwolf - Wolf **Monzo *Mindwipe - Bat **Vorath *Skullcruncher - Alligator **Grax Horrorcons *Apeface - Ape / Jet **Spasma *Snapdragon - Tyrannosaurus rex / Jet **Krunk Decepticon Targetmasters *Misfire - Space jet **Aimless *Slugslinger - Twin-nosed Jet fighter **Caliburst *Triggerhappy - Jet fighter **Blowpipe Others Allies *Primus - Planet Cybertron *Alpha Trion's spirit *Teletraan II *Carly Witwicky *Marissa Faireborn *Gregory Swafford *Jessica Morgan Villains *Unicron - Planet *Starscream - F-15 Eagle =Rivalries= Certain Autobots have rivalries with certain Decepticons: *Optimus/Omega Prime - Galvatron *Ultra Magnus - Cyclonus *Hot Rod/Rodimus - Scourge *Fortress Maximus - Scorponok *Skyfire - Starscream *Metroplex - Trypticon *Omega Supreme - Constructions/Devastator *Sky Lynx - Predacons/Predaking *Aerialbots/Superion - Stunticons/Menasor *Protectobots/Defensor - Combaticons/Bruticus *Technobots/Computron - Terrorcons/Abominus *Blaster/Twincast - Soundwave/Soundblaster *Springer - Astrotrain *Steeljaw - Ravage *Eject and Rewind - Rumble and Frenzy *Autobot Headmasters - Decepticon Headmasters *Autobot Targetmasters - Decepticon Targetmasters *Primus - Unicron =Spoilers= *Optimus Prime would be reformatted into Omega Prime, a form similar to Ginrai from Transformers: Super-God Masterforce, but he will not be a Powermaster. The love between Prime and Elita One would remain. *Hot Rod would also be reformatted into his Rodimus Prime, without the Matrix, and call himself just "Rodimus", and remain a Targetmaster. *Season 4 would end with a bang, in The Transformers Movie 2: Unicron's Revenge, where the war between the Autobots and Decepticons finally comes to an end. Other events as follows: **Rodimus will express his true feelings for Arcee, and she'll return his feelings. **Planet Cybertron will be revealed to be the body of Primus, the God of the Transformers. **Unicron will regain his body, and regain control of the Decepticons to get revenge on Primus and the Autobots. **"The Touch" by Stan Bush would be part of the soundtrack and will be played during Omega Prime and Galvatron's final battle. **With the Matrix recharged, Omega Prime will use it to help him, Primus and the Autobots to finally destroy Galvatron, Unicron and the Decepticons. The new Golden Age of Cybertron starts afterwards. =External links= *The Transformers G1 cartoon wiki page *The Transformers (TV series) wikipedia page